


Sam Has a Plan

by Larilyn



Series: A Cleverly Titled Crossover Series [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilyn/pseuds/Larilyn
Summary: Dawn shook her head and threatened, “If they kill us, I’m going to haunt you.”





	Sam Has a Plan

“They’re gonna kill us,” Dawn informed Sam.

“They’re gonna thank us.”

“This is a bad plan,” she told him as he set up the spell on the formerly haunted house.

“Do you really want to listen to them arguing for the next 600 miles?”

“God no.”

“So we do this. And, theoretically, they stop arguing.”

Dawn shook her head and threatened, “If they kill us, I’m going to haunt you.”

“If they kill us, we’ll both haunt Buffy and Dean.”

“Good plan.”

 

Sam lied to him. 

Dean still couldn’t believe that Sam lied to him.

He had told them all that the house that they were in was haunted and needed to be checked out. As soon as Dean and Buffy were inside, Sam (and Dawn) shut the door and locked them in. Magically.

So Dean did the only thing he could think of. He yelled.

“If you two don’t let us out right this second…” Dean threatened. 

“I think they left,” Buffy told him.

“They didn’t leave,” Dean argued. Then he asked with disbelief, “Why would they leave?”

“Probably because you’re irritating the hell out of them.”

“Me? Oh, I’m not the irritating one, Missy.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

Buffy sighed, “Let’s just try to find a way out of this mess.”

“Stop telling me what to do.”

“Dean…” she growled.

“All right, all right.” 

Over in the corner, Buffy noticed a box tied with a big red ribbon. “What’s that?”

“Dunno.” Dean took the note from the top, “It's from Sam.” He read the note silently and said, “hunh.”

“What’s it say?” Buffy asked. She grabbed the note from Dean and read…

“For God’s sake, do one or the other because the sexual tension may not be killing you, but it's driving us nuts.”

The note made no sense until Dean drew a box of condoms and a pistol from the box. 

She read more, “P.S. don’t pretend like you don’t know why we’re doing this. PPS from Dawn. Buffy, don’t be prissy. You want him and you know it.” 

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Buffy. “So, you want me?”

“Pfft. Give me the gun.”

 

“They’re gonna kill us,” Dawn told Sam over dinner.

“They’re not gonna kill us.”

“Seriously, I’m gonna haunt you.”


End file.
